Primero amar,después llorar
by misao shinomori-12
Summary: cap3: misao debe contestar a la pregunta de Kenshin...¿ama a aoshi?...y si dijera que si...¿cual seria la respuesta de kenshin?...¿aoshi ya le quito la novia a Kenshin en el pasado?...¿kien era?...leer y dejar revies plissssss
1. El hermano de mi novio, que bombón!

-Primero amar,después llorar-

Capítulo 1:El hermano de mi novio.!!Qué bombón!!.

Buenas a todos,quería hablaros de mi vida,si,verán yo,tengo un novio llamado Kenshin,mi hermana mayor,Megumi no está de acuerdo en esto puesto que dice que no es mi tipo,!que se le va a hacer!,mi mejor amiga,Kaoru Kamiya,está saliendo con Enishi Sagara hermano de Sanosuke,el novio de mi hermana Megumi,Okina es mi padre,Okon mi madre y Omatsu mi tía,y su esposo,osea mi tío Shiro.

Verán todo comenzó el día que mi novio Kenshin me llevó a su casa a cenar un viernes...Y...!!ESPERA UN MOMENTO!!,ahora que pienso...!!!no me he presentado!!!O,O...

Pues bien yo soy ni más ni menos que Misao Makimachi,tengo 17 años y voy a 2º de Bachiderato con mi mejor amiga Kaoru y su novio Enishi,además de mis amigos Soujiro,Sayo,Yumi,Kamatari.Mi novio Kenshin va a 3º de Bachiderato con Sano,Tomoe,Megumi,Shougo y Shishio.También tengo un hermano pequeño,Yahiko y está saliendo con Tsubame,la hija de Tae,novia de Hiko nuestro maestro.

Bueno ahora que está todo dicho y requete explicado comenzaré....

-Kenshin koishi ¿a donde me llevas?-preguntaba una muchacha de largos cabellos negros amarrados a una trenza...

-Ya lo verás Misao,anata,solo ten paciencia....-decía un muchacho de cabellos rojizos recogidos en una coleta baja y sonriendo.

-¿demo por qué me has puesto este paño en los ojos?-volvió a preguntar la mumachacha con los ojos tapados por una venda morada...

-Ya verás...!!y ten paciencia por dios!!,vaya chica...-exclamó cansado de las preguntitas y llevando a su novia de la mano dirigiéndola a un lugar.

-Oye que te he oído...-a Misao se le podía aprecia una venita en la cabeza...

-Ok,ok,ahora espera a que lleguemos...-finalizó la conversación...

Hubo un par de minutos de silencio hasta que Misao salió con alguna de sus disparatadas palabras...

-Oye kenshin que yo...yo todavía soy muy joven,no creo que esté preparada para esto ¿eh?...-tartamudeó algo nerviosa misao...

-Que no estas preparada ¿para qué?-preguntó el pelirrojo de ojos violetas sin entender ni una pizca de lo que decía su novia Misao.

-pues...para dejar de ser virgen...-dijo misao nerviosa...

Kenshin ante este comentario calló al suelo estilo anime con unas gotitas en la cabeza, y con cara de confusión se levantó y dijo:

-¿orooooooooooooooo?pe...pero...mi...misao eso...eso no es lo que iba a hacer...jejeje-reía tontamente por el comentario tonto de su novia...

-¿a no?...!!!pues ya me has quitado la ilusión hombre!!!¿¿¿!!!NO ME DIRÁS QUE SOY FEA!!!???-gritó misao haciéndose más grande gritándo a un pequeño kenshin asustado...Y ya volviendo a la normalidad Misao anota-y yo que me había hecho ilusiones...-murmura...

Y kenshin ante esto se cae de nuevo estilo anime y se levanta comentando por lo bajo...

-orooooo,¿demo misao tú no querías seguir siendo virgen?-preguntó insconsciente de lo que había preguntado para después dándose cuenta de su torpeza taparse la boca con las dos manos y apareciéndole una gotita al ver a misao hacerse más grande y cabreándose demasiado...

-!!!!ves como si querías!!!!-gritó malhumorada aún con los ojos tapaos...

-no,no,no claro que no ¿como iba a querer yo eso?-dijo intentando tranquilizarla...

-entonces...¿me estás llamando fea?...-consideró misao haciendo pucheros triste...

-no,no,no misao claro que no eres fea,eres muy....-demo no pudo continuar por que misao....

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!malo novio me estás llamando fea por toda la cara y delante de mis narices.....!!!tarudo!!!,eres cruel,BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA....-Misao lloraba ríos de lágrimas...

-no,no,no a ver misao te voy a dejar esto claro,ni eres fea ni quiero que dejes de ser virgen hasta más mayor,ni tampoco por eso te quiero menos,te quiero por igual....-aclaró dulcemente kenshin...

Misao ya tranquilizada,se sonrojó aún sin poder ver con los ojos tapados y se sonrojó un poquito...

-¿de verás?...-preguntó cortada

-de veras...-contestó kenshin para pasar su brazo por la cintura de Misao y acercarse poco a poco a sus labios muy lentamente hasta que los labios de kenshin se poseron sobre los de Misao.Y se dieron un beso dulce y a la vez apasionado...Misao lo cogía por el cuello correspondiendo y kenshin posó una mano en su cintura y otra en la espalda de ella.

Demo a lo lejos,la sombra de un hombre fuerte,alto y delgado observaba la escena de la pareja, y sin ningún signo de emoción en su cara,dió la vuelta y se dirigió a su destino...

Al rato...

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos misao...-dijo kenshin quitándole la venda morada de los ojos a su novia.

Misao abrió los ojos y pudo observar que estaba en el interior de una masión muy bonita y bien decorada...

-!!qué bonita kenshin!!...¿es tu casa?-preguntó misao fascinada por la decoración del hogar

-hai,he venido a traerte a cenar aquí¿te importa?...-preguntó kenshin sonriendo a misao

-no,no claro que no,solo déjame llamar a mi hermana megumi para avisarla de que no iré a cenar a casa¿hai?...-dijo sacando su movil de su bolsillo del pantalón...

-vale,vete al salón allí podrás hablar,no hay nadie en casa hoy asique nadie te molestará(n/a:no penseis mal¬ ¬),yo mientras tanto voy a la cocina a por unos refrescos¿si?-dijo ya llendo...

-vale...-respondió misao dirigiéndose a las puertas del salón y abriéndolas a los lados,dando lugar a un hermoso salón.

Misao entró y cerró las puertas,se sentó en el sillón de piel negro y marcó un teléfono en su móvil...

-a ver...456-23-12-98...megumi ayá voy...-dijo misao para si(n/a:para los/las fans de meg,este mov me lo he inventao asique nada de ilusiones jeje,aunque eso ya se sabe...V,VU)

--Conversación Telefónica--

-moshi,moshi?-preguntó la voz de una mujer al otro lado del teléfono...

-megumi?,soy yo misao...

-misao?, y que quieres ahora hermana? deberías estar aquí ya...-regañó la mayor de 18 años

-de eso es lo que te quería hablar hemana,verás esque...(le diré que estoy donde kaoru por que si no no me deja quedarme) estoy en la casa de kaoru y me quedaré a cenar¿vale?...

-mmm...esta bien por hoy que pase,que quedé para cenar con sano,pero nada más ¿eh?...

-ya,ya tú lo que tienes es mucho morro así aprovechas y te vas con tu noviete de juerga ¿eh?¬ ¬

-¿!!pero que hablas niña!!? ala adios!!- y colgó

-adios...-murmuró Misao cortando la llamada...

--Fin de la conversación telefónica--

-Ufff esta hermana mía...-suspiró misao cerrando los ojos con pesadez

-¿no crees que no deberías mentir a tu familia?-preguntó una voz grave como la de un hombre detrás de misao.

Misao dió la vuelta a su rostro y se asustó y a la vez fascinó al ver delante suya a un hombre de cabellos morenos,ojos azules como el hielo y fríos,delgado,atractivo,fuerte y con dos maletas a sus lados...

-perdone...¿qui...quien es usted?...-preguntó misao aún sorprendida y asustada de ver a ese hombre tan atractivo.

-Soy Shinomori,Aoshi Shinomori hermano de Kenshin Shinomori,¿y tú quien eres?-preguntó fríamente Aoshi

-yo?...yo...yo soy Makimachi,Misa Makimachi novia de Kenshin mucho gusto...-dijo misao dando la mano para estrecharla con Aoshi en forma de saludo...

Aoshi observó la mano con indiferencia y desconfianza y no hizo ningún movimiento, y ante esto misao fue apartando poco a poco la mano,demo aoshi antes de que la apartara del todo,la agarró rápidamente...

-mucho gusto...-saludó para despues apartar la mano...

De repente se abrieron las puertas del salón,era kenhin que al ver a su hermano se le calló la bandeja con los refrescos, y le miró sorprendido sin creérse de que aoshi estaba allí y dijo...

-hermano...6 años sin verte desde que te fuistes al extranjero y por fin....has vuelto....

Continuará...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autora:espero que os haya gustado,es una nueva obra en la que me he basado en familia y cambios de parejas radicalmente.A medida que pase el tiempo esto se pondrá mñas ineresante,como ya habreis observado,esto tiene algunas escenas de humor y otras de amor...Y lo siento por los fanáticos de K&K y A&M(me incluyo a mi T-T),por ahora las parejas se quedarán asi ,demo no se preocupen que ya tengo penssado la continuación y apabará bien,tengo pensado hacer K&K y esta vez haré,demo más de A&M como podrán saber ya que son los personajes principales,osea,los protas.Bueno espero ansiosa vuestras opiniones,un beso y hasta la vista...espero reviews onegai...

Se despide una escritora de fics...

Misao-Chan!!!(P.D:aviso,aviso,me he casado con Aoshi y es mi marido jejeje(estoy alucinando) lo digo pa que sepan que es mio jejeje(risa malévola) eso es todo)

Matta ne!!!


	2. El hermano de mi novio tiene novia, que ...

Cap2:El hermano de mi novio tiene novia, que pena-

Misao no pudo dormir en toda la noche,siempre recordaba a ese hombre...Aoshi, el hermano de su novio.Esto no podia seguir asi, Kenshin era su novio y no podia hacerle eso, y menos con su hermano...Esto si que era complicado...

Se levantó de la cama y cogió su uniforme de instituto.Una falda corta de cuadros azul marino y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas con los bordados de las mangas del mismo color que la falda, y tenía en el cuello de la camisa grabado la incial "T" de "Tokahido" el instituto al que iba.Su corbata del mismo color que la falda, tambien tenía una inicial con una "T", los zapatos eran negros con calcetines hasta las rodillas blancos...

Misao cogió su bolsa, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al baño,allí se hizo su habitual trenza y bajó a la cocina a desayunar...Cuando estuvo allí pudo ver a su madre Okon preparando las tostadas...

Tadaima Oka-san! -saludó Misao energicamente a su madre...

Ohaiyo hija...- hizo lo mismo que su hija

Misao se sentó en una de las sillas y cogió una tostada con mantequilla huntada y le dió un mordisco...

¿qué tal dormistes? -preguntó su madre sentandose en la mesa con su hija

mmm - mejor la mentiria por su bien, ahora no se iba a poner a explicar lo que ocurrió el día anterior, a quien conoció y con quien soñó- bien...

me alegra oir eso...-sonrió su madre bebiendo café

¿y otou-san, ¿ya fue a trabajar? -preguntó triste

si...tu padre salió muy pronto...sobre las 6:30am...-respondió la madre...

Misao miró su reloj de muñeca y vió que eran las 7:25am

Oh! entonces hace mucho que salió...-se entristeció más - yo que le quería dar los buenos dias...

bueno él ya se imaginará que se las dais...-sonrió Okon

Konichiwa - dijo Megumi entrando a la cocina con el mismo uniforme que su hermana

Hola hermana - sonrió Misao al ver a megumi despierta

¿que tal hija? -preguntó su madre esta vez a su hija mayor...

bien...nada nuevo...-dijo secamente bebiendo algo de zumo de naranja...

comprendo -dijo su madre simplemente...

bueno me voy que si no llegaré tarde...-dijo misao despidiendose de su madre con un beso y saliendo por la puerta rápidamente...

! Oye enana esperame que voy contigo ! -gritó megumi bebiendose el zumo de un sorbo...

adios hijas...-las despidió Okon con una sonrisa.

Misao corrió por las calles camino del instituto "Tokahido".Demo por el camino se encontró a Kenshin...

hola Misao anata -la saludó Kenshin besandola en los labios...

hola Koishi...-saludo- gomen demo debo irme corriendo al instituto si no llegaré tarde a clases

yo tambien voy si no llegare tarde al examen de naturales...-dijo kenshin corriendo con su novia...y en ese instante Megumi desde atrás les gritó...

!esperarme! -dijo para despues alcanzarles y ir corriendo con ellos...

En el instituto Tokahido...

! Misao-chan, Kenshin-chan,Megumi-chan ! -saludó Soujiro contento de ver a sus amigos...

Tadaima Sou-chan vayamos a clases que empiezan en dos minutos...- ordenó Misao llendo seguida de sou a las clases - ja ne Kenshin, hermana...-se despidió Misao corriendo con su amigo...

Llegaron a la clase y gracias a dios Tokio no había llegado...

Uff , menos mal...- agradeció Misao sentandose en su sitio de un golpe...

Konichiwa Misao-chan amiga mia...-saludó Kaoru sentandose al lado de su amiga...

¿ya habías llegado, que pronto...-suspiró Misao

si jajaja esque hay que levantarse antes Misao-chan...-sonrió Kaoru

ya claro...como que es tan facil despertarse despues de estar toda la noche soñando con ese hom...-misao se llevó las manos a la boca al darse cuenta que se le había escapado y Kaoru la miró con una sonrisa maligna como queriendo que se lo dijera...!oh no , ahora a explicarle todo !

¿con qué hombre has soñado Misao?...¿ con Kenshin ? -preguntó Kaoru malignamente...

eh esto...si, si con Kenshin jejeje - sonrió tontamente...

no sabes mentir...-sonrió Kaoru

vale...veras esque...-se lo explicó todo...

comprendo...- dijo Kaoru sorprendida por todo lo que su amiga la había contado...

En ese momento entró en la clase la profesora de matemáticas Tokio Hajime y después de dejar sus cosas en la mesa, se acercó a la pizarra, saludó a todos y seguidamente dijo los ejercicios que quería que sacaran y empezó a hacer cuentas...

Las clases terminaron y la gente salió al patio a desayunar y charlar...Misao encontró a Kenshin y le dió un beso en los labios...

hola amor...-saludó efusiva misao cogiendo una limonada de su cartera...

hola ¿que tal? -preguntó keshin con su habitual sonrisa...

bien...-sonrió al pensar que no volveria a ver a ese chico tan guapo de pelo azabache y ojos verdes

misao recuerdas a mi hermano Aoshi? -preguntó kenshin sonriente

hai...-respondió Misao sin entender

pues...vendrá a mi clase...-dijo contento

¿¿¿! CÓMO ? -gritó Misao viendo como de detras de su novio aparecia ese chico tan guapo con el que había soñado...

Konichiwa -saludo Aoshi seriamente

ho...hola...-dijo misao tartamudeando

Misao , ¿porqué has gritado cuando te dije que mi hermano venía a mi clase? -preguntó sin entender nada

¿eh, no por nada esque...me pareció extraño asi tan de repente...- mintió...

bueno no pasa nada, ¿verdad Aoshi? - preguntó kenshin a su hermano...

claro , no pasa nada -sonrió Aoshi.

Misao se quedó pasmada al ver esa sonrisa , era tan...bonita...

! SEÑORITA MAKIMACHI ! -gritó el profesor Widoski.

eh...¿si? -preguntó Misao saliendo de su ensimismamiento desde que vió sonreir a ese chico... Aoshi...

si le gusta tanto observar a las musarañas...! váyase a verlas al pasillo ! -ordenó Widoski señalando la puerta de la clase enfadado.

Misao salió de la clase cansada y algo arritada por ese profesor , Widoski...era tan pesado con sus lecciones de la historia en Japón, y encima luego se enfadaba !demo si la mitad de la clase se dormía y solo la llamaba la atención a ella!...!Esto era el colmo!...

Cuando Misao cerró la puerta de la clase, se apoyo en ella arritada y suspiró.En ese momento se fijó en la clase de delante, 3º de Bachiderato...Se acercó con cuidado y con sumo cuidado se puso de puntillas e intentó asomarse para ver a Aoshi...!corrijo...quería ver a Kenshin!.Si eso era, quería verle a él...jejeje...Se asomó por la ventanita de la puerta y observó la clase, no era ni mas grande ni mas pequeña que la suya, simplemente era...! igual !...Pudo ver al profesor, era rubio y con gafas, y por su bata blanca y sus operaciones en la pizarra parecía de química...Se fijó a ver si lo encontraba a él...!a kenshin mal pensados!... (lectores:ya , ya ¬¬) Buscó y encontró a su hermana sentada al final del todo con Tomoe...Más tarde Sano al lado de Okita...Shishio con Shougo...Y Kenshin con...Aoshi estaba...estaba sonriendole a una chica y era nueva...

Esa chica era de pelo azul marino tirando a morado y los ojos color miel...La chica le sonrió y comenzó a escribir algo en una hoja, después se la pasó a su compañera de cabellos marrones y ojos del mismo color.Esta a otra chica,esta chica a un chico y asi hasta que llegó a manos de Aoshi.Este la aceptó gustoso y la leyó...¿qué pondría?...Misao se asomó más intentando leerla achicando sus ojos azules con fuerza intentando visualizar la fina y delicada ortografía de aquella muchacha que reía toda colorada...Demo no pudo leer nada escrito , puesto que aoshi la guardó y sonrió mirando a la muchacha y empezó a escribir otra nota para ella...En ese momento Misao intentó fijarse más en lo que la estaba poniendo cuando de repente alguien detrás suya la habló...

Misao-chan , ¿qué haces? - preguntó un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azul oscuro...

Misao del susto que se pegó , lo único que pudo hacer es caerse al suelo y darle un golpe tremendo a la puerta en la que segundos antes intentaba asomarse...Tanto fue el ruido que se enteraron hasta en las clases del fondo que eran de Secundaria...Abrieron la puerta de 3º y salió el profesor rubio de bata blanca...

¿pero qué es lo que ocurre aquí señor Seta? - preguntó el profesor rubio dirigiéndose al muchacho que minutos antes había asustado a Misao...

nada señor Yamasaki , lo que pasa esque mi amiga , la señorita Makimachi , buscaba una clase, tropezó y cayó dando a su puerta - mintió Soujiro salvando el pellejo de su amiga...

Misao miró hacia arriba ya que se encontraba tirada en el suelo con un dolor de trasero impresionante , y lo único que pudo hacer es sonreirle a su amigo por no haberse chivado...

bueno en ese caso - dijo Yamasaki mirando al fondo del pasillo y viendo como muchos alumnos y profesores de Secundaria habían salido y observaban lo ocurrido...- no ahi ningún problema , cada uno a su clase - ordenó Yamasaki , cuando de repente , sonó el timbre y todos los alumnos tanto como las alumnas , salieron de allí corriendo, felices de que finalizaran las clases...

Yamasaki miró a Misao fastidiado por haberle estropeado la mitad de su clase , al igual que Widoski , quien con tanto alboroto , salió a mirar lo que ocurría afuera...Misao se incorporó con ayuda de Soujiro , sonrió tontamente , les hizo unas reverencias a los maestros y seguidamente se disculpó corriendo hacia el patio seguida de Sou-chan...

Ya en el recreo, Misao se sentó de golpe en uno de los bancos de las mesas de comer de fuera y vió como todos sus amigos se reían con lo que la había pasado...

que Misao, ¿ te gusta comer suelo ? jajaja , por que lo parecía , allí tirada en él , jajaja era para grabarlo...-reía Sanosuke recordando lo sucedido minutos anteriores...

¿ y a ti te gusta comer puños ?...-preguntó Misao enfadada mostrando su puño como señal de aviso...

glups...-Sano tragó saliva...

bueno , ya vale, ¿ si ?...además no es para que te burles asi de mi , solo...me caí...-dijo Misao agachando la cabeza tristemente al recordar el porque estaba observando por la puerta...

Hola...-saludó Aoshi llegando con sus amigos...

Misao levantó la cabeza contenta de verle de nuevo , demo cuando le vió , su sonrisa desapareció casi de inmediato , cosa que Kenshin vió , y no le hizo mucha gracia si podía agregar...

Aoshi amigo , quien es la amiguita que te acompaña, por que ya estoy deseando saberlo , no está nada mal...hola guapa...- piropeó Sano mirando a la muchacha que traía aoshi consigo , era la chica de la nota...¿Quién sería, bueno , sea quien sea a Misao no le hacía ninguna gracia...

Megumi le pegó un capón y Sano la dijo que era la más bella ...

Presentaté Mikio... - dijo amablemente aoshi que la chica se ruborizó , miró a todos y sonrió dulcemente...

¿ Mikio sin el chan, el san, el dono o el kun ?...

Hola soy Mikio Harikawa voy al mismo curso que Aoshi y bueno...-estaba algo colorada...

Es mi novia...-terminó la frase aoshi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dandola un beso en los labios

¿ Có...cómo era eso posible ? Misao los observó besarse y una lágrima empezó a escurrir por sus ojos, demo ràpidamente se la quitó y se fue corriendo de allí seguida de enshin quien gritaba su nombre preocupado y sin gustarle para nada la lágrima que había visto caer de sus ojos...

Continuará...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Autora: ¿Qué les pareció, bueno ya se que algo corto demo no tengo tanto tiempo jejeje, espero que esto os haya gustado, espero sus opiniones, tanto tomatazos, como sugerencias, preguntas ,etc...!demo nada de virus que luego no puedo escribir mis fics y se borran, ¿eh?...Bueno con esto dicho me despido...besos...

Matta ne!

Misao -Chan! n , n !


	3. Por solo decir que te quiero

**-Cap3: Por solo decir que te quiero-**

¡ Misao! – gritaba Kenshin corriendo tras su novia, la cual lloraba y corría a más no poder, entonces la alcanzó sosteniéndola de la muñeca y la obligó a mirarle, entonces vio su rostro inundado de lágrimas...

Kenshin la observaba sin entender por que lloraba, y entonces la cogió del mentón y hizo que le mirara...

Misao mírame...- dijo suavemente...

Misao obedeció y le miró a los ojos...Esos ojitos violetas que tanto la enloquecían...

¿ Por qué lloras al ver a Aoshi con otra? –preguntó dulcemente sin entender

Esque...bueno yo...debo confesarte una cosa...- empezó Misao dejando de llorar

Y bien...? – preguntó sonriéndola cariñosamente

Yo...creo...creo que me he...e...enamorado de tu...tu hermano Aoshi – dijo tartamudeando y nerviosa ante cada palabra...

Kenshin la miró sorprendido, y seguidamente la soltó enojado y dio la media vuelta yéndose sin decir nada, y Misao fue tras él a paso lento y dudosa le comenzó a preguntar...

que...que te pasa Kenshin?...no...no te habrá afectado verdad? –preguntó con miedo, entonces llegaron al instituto y vieron que todos estaban dentro de las clases, y ella debía volver a la suya, demo decidió que mejor seguir a Kenshin por si hacía alguna tontería...

Los ojos de Kenshin cambiaban poco a poco a ámbar, y entonces el pelirrojo subió las escaleras decidido y enojado, siendo seguido por una Misao preocupada y suplicándole que no hiciera ninguna locura, y fue entonces cuando llegó a su clase y abrió la puerta de golpe muy enfadado, y toda la clase incluido el profesor, fijaron su vista en el joven pelirrojo y este entonces se dirigió donde su hermano Aoshi...

¿qué te pasa Kenshin, hermano? – preguntó el moreno levantándose de su sitio y mirando a su hermano pequeño ( por 10 meses), entonces vio que este tenía la mirada ámbar y le preocupó

Imbécil...-murmuró para pegarle un puñetazo fuertísimo en toda la cara, y entonces Misao desde la puerta se llevó las manos a la boca para no gritar por lo que había visto...

La clase los miraron atónitos y más el profesor, el cual fue con paso nervioso a intentar calmar un poco al más joven de los hermanos Shinomori...

¿ Pero que te pasa Kenshin? –preguntó sin entender llevándose una mano a la nariz la cual la sangraba...

Que qué me pasa? –preguntó con cólera- ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE ME QUITAS A LA PERSONA QUE AMO – gritó a los 4 vientos...

Pero de que hablas? Yo estoy saliendo con Mikio – dijo mirándole sin saber que decía...

YA ME QUITASTES UNA VEZ A TOMOE, DEMO NO DEJARÉ QUE ME QUITES A MISAO ENTIENDES? –preguntó con rabia en su voz...

Aoshi le miró boquiabierto y fijó su vista a la puerta, y se fijó como una joven chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos esmeraldas tenía las manos en la boca y lloraba por lo que había visto, era Misao Makimachi, la chica que vio en su casa el día que volvió de Europa, esa chica tan mona y bonita que con solo una sonrisa, había cautivado parte de su corazón y había ido deshaciéndose de esa máscara de hielo que se había formado él solo en su corazón, ahora sabía bien que no debía intentar estar con ella, aunque lo había pensado, por que tenía pensado cortar con Mikio...lo haría si, demo intentaría no pasarse de la cuenta con la novia de su hermano, Misao, Misao Makimachi...

Yo no te voy a quitar a Misao, además sé que es tu novia y no tengo por que hacerlo así que puedes estar tranquilo...-dijo poniéndose un pañuelo que le había dado Sanosuke en la nariz...

No, no puedo estar tranquilo por que ella está enamorada de ti! – dijo enfadado...

Aoshi se quedó boquiabierto, no sabía que hacer o que decir, así que solo miró a Misao la cual comenzó a llorar de la rabia y cerró sus puños con fuerza y entró en la clase enojada y se puso enfrente de Kenshin y le pegó un guantazo...

ESQUE NO TE PUEDES CALLAR O QUE? – gritó enojada y salió de la clase seguida de una muy preocupada Kaoru, ya que por lo gritos, la clase de enfrente que era la de Misao, y todo el mundo los miraban , y el profesor mandó volver a las clases a todos y se disculpó con el profesor de la clase de Kenshin , etc y entraron...

Kenshin se quedó petrificado con la mano en la cara y cerró los ojos cnsado, y los volvió a abrir ya con los ojos de su color natural...Y se sentó en su sitio al lado de Aoshi pidiendo disculpas al profesor, y este las aceptó siguiendo su clase con un Aoshi sentado al lado de Kenshin y mirándole preocupado...

Continuará...

Autora: bueno ya está aquí el cap 3 espero q sea de vuestro agrado, lo del enfado y todo eso me vino de escuchar una canción muy movidita y todo rock de "Evanescence" me encanta ¬, jejeje y bueno aquí estoy...espero sus reviews con ilusión...ja ne!


End file.
